


【风雪】偷香

by chunseburan



Category: gb - Fandom, 九州天空城2, 雪景空, 风如澈, 风雪夫妇
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunseburan/pseuds/chunseburan
Summary: 九州天空城2 风如澈X雪景空（方无意），微量星商离X雪景空假扮夫夫GB 女攻 扶她X双xing 民国AU 军座X先生色戒文学 偷情文学 先生文学背景只是借用时间线，其他一概胡扯！如有涉及到的非原剧人物皆是化名。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 章一 · 群山万壑赴荆门

**Author's Note:**

> 九州天空城2 风如澈X雪景空（方无意），微量星商离X雪景空假扮夫夫
> 
> GB 女攻 扶她X双xing 民国AU 军座X先生
> 
> 色戒文学 偷情文学 先生文学
> 
> 背景只是借用时间线，其他一概胡扯！如有涉及到的非原剧人物皆是化名。

章一 · 群山万壑赴荆门

那二人入得中和园的光景，正似是一天中俄而雪骤的时候。

身着呢大衣的男人剑眉星目，先行撩帘进了大堂，帘外的冷气夹风带雪地滚进来。他人很是随和，给门口打着战的伙计略颔首，赔了个笑脸，待到身后另一男子迈进来，这才放了帘子。

京蓟一带的冬天最是寒冷。今年倒是暖过，年前的雪意一直攒到了来年正月，一落便是铺天盖地，酣畅得很。

他二人肩头上各自都积了厚雪，叫戏苑内烧得隆盛的热气蒸着，一时竟也没化去。三分笑面的男人替同伴除了宽大斗篷上的白绒兜帽，帽顶上的雪便簌簌地往下掉。星商离拍了一下那人正揣着的手捂子，嗔道：“懒得你。”

一旁的伙计刚一上前便和那现了庐山真面目的男人打了照面，脚下一个趔趄。虽说此人的斗篷不似那些贵人一般个个锦帽貂裘，但单凭这藏青的布料，也称得他面色白净非常。斗篷下隐约可见一席灰白长衫格外妥帖，一双手赖在一个缎面手捂里不愿出来，这伙计一打眼便估摸出他这一身上下，可能也就那点锦缎儿值钱。

若说此人娇滴滴的，不愿用铜炉，恐是皮嫩，嫌铜炉烫手。但再细看其面貌，便端得是高鼻深目，俊美非凡。只是他眼角唇梢都挂着温柔，发丝先前在帽子里滚得乱糟糟的，使得骨相挑起的那一点锐利，早也化没了影。

“这位小哥儿，可还有席位？”开口便是玉润方流，珠光圆折。

伙计如梦方醒，忙欠身道：“二位不赶巧，今儿座上有嘉宾。包了大半场了......”

那人便面露难色，看向身边人。

星商离道：“我们方从苏州来，听惯了弹词，想着来领教地道的京腔。这大风雪都冒然出门了，可否借我们一隅？”

伙计正欲再赔不是，一名作军官打扮的年轻人上前拦住了话。

“二位先生，军座遣我带话，‘莫说相公痴，更有痴似相公者’。军座专挑了这风雪天包场，原就是为了不扰太多人。既然二位有缘至此，若不嫌，便随我来罢。”

星商离喜道：“岂敢，军座言重。军座宅心仁厚，倒是我二人唐突。”

那长衫男子显然有些吃惊，却也颔首道：“那便多谢军座好意，叨扰了。”

******

“哦？这么说，二位日后会在北平久居了？”风如澈两指拈着杯盖撇茶，间或吹一吹滚热的茶汤，漫不经心地问道。

那位军官口中的军座，竟是一位年轻女子。

她身量颇高，一身党国军装被她穿出了英姿，束着枪带却并未持枪。裁剪得当的裤脚裹着一双修长小腿，扎进长靴里，很是飒爽的样子。漆黑的大氅连同军帽被收在另一边的扶手椅上。

风如澈算是官三代，自幼耳濡目染如何在这位子上端坐着。现如今接替了叔爷，需要会的，她一概会，这也是乱世生存的道法。

“正是。我受邀来道济医院任职，”星商离应道，“小雪开春也会在师大谋个教职。”

“雪先生......”风如澈这才抬起眼皮，眼神玩味地在他二人身上逡巡了个来回，“似乎格外畏寒？朔方不比吴地，你们初来乍到便遇上这等天气，想必受不住。”

“可不，他这不管是出门还是在家，都裹得像只雪兔子。”语毕三人都笑了。

细密的小鼓点渐渐隐去，大幕缓缓拉上。

雪景空颇有些意犹未尽的样子：“的确不同凡响。”

风如澈请来了戏谱，略一端详：“那我便擅作主张，为雪先生选一折戏罢。”便伸手在谱上一指，让伙计领了命。

待得鼓声再起，铜锣二胡皆渐次咿呀唱开，大幕被再度挑起，台上转出一位官衣凤冠，被面悬珠，插双雉尾，戴白狐裘的旦角，由八人引上，气度幽娴庄婉，眉目间含一种窈窕之闺秀气，望之如图画。

“《破幽梦孤雁汉宫秋》，第三折——昭君出塞，”风如澈看着戏台上的花旦步旌摇曳，很是满意，“雪先生可喜欢？”

然而雪景空却是心下大动，堪堪稳住端着茶盏的手，才不至于将茶水洒出。

明妃出塞，正是被那汉元帝拱手相送，怀着目的委身于大单于。她为他点这一折，可是看出了什么？

“雪先生？”

“雨雪霏霏，云横雾迷，朔风似箭，吹透征衣。”雪景空听着那唱词，略一忖，笑道，“确实是像我等初来北方的南方人了。”

“先生说笑，”风如澈仿若绷不住一般，大笑道，“我是看那明妃戴着一双白兔耳，像极了你呢！”

这下倒闹得他面红。不过既然只是对方一时兴起的调戏，便不妨事了，甚至正中他们此行下怀。

雪景空看向座前的星商离，仍是不确定他们此番铤而走险是否会有结果。

只是无论如何，方无意这个名字，怕是从今往后，都不复存了。

******

出了正月，时日便过得飞快，气象也一日好过一日。再等过了乍暖还寒的初春，便是草长莺飞的好节气，让人心情都好过不少。

雪景空今日下学得晚，待他收拾好书包从丁字楼出来往西南门走，黄昏的斜阳已经洒满了校舍的操场。

他除了在国文部教书，还被女学生们拉去了话剧社。正因为今日陪着他们选新生，才忙活了这半天。话剧他是不懂的，但是姑娘们说只要你在那边立着，保准我们社是今年学校最红火的。果不其然。

他失笑。左右回去家里也没人，星商离去南京开医学联会了，他便随了她们去。

他感受着迎面吹来的小风，心情和脚步都轻盈了许多，于是解了抵御倒春寒的薄围巾，专心呼吸起校园里的草木香来。

星商离不在是好的，能让他忘了他还在一个局里。这个局里，自己是饵。等着别人上钩的时分秒都压得他喘不过气。

女学生们可能没有看走眼，最不懂剧的人结果最有可能演得逼真。

自数月前中和园临别，那位风长官也只是同他们互道珍重，便各自别过了。这之后，都未曾得到关于她的消息。

雪景空对前程并不十分积极。被银钩子穿腹而过的泥蚯蚓怎会对让大鱼咬上自己积极。

星商离倒是很笃定，咬定她对他很有意思。于是时常外出，为他们见面制造机会。

雪景空出了西南门，盘算着在路边摊买一只火烧打发晚食，并未留意身旁的一辆黑轿车上走下来一个人。

“请问可是雪先生？”

来了。

雪景空的脊背登时麻了一瞬，像被人在脖颈上砍了个手刀，脑子里只剩这两个字。但又很快恢复平静。女学生们说什么来着，“开场前紧张，大幕一拉，也就没事了”。一直等的可不就是这天？使节来请昭君见单于，后面该干什么都是台本上写好的，按部就班照做就是了。

他转过身，佯作疑惑：“敢问先生是？”

“风长官今日想请雪先生赏光至府上用餐。长官说数月未见，记挂先生在北平是否住得习惯。近日正巧求得几幅珍稀字画，忍不住想向先生请教学问。”这作司机打扮的男人倒是一副要不到人自己没法交差的模样。

雪景空知道只身赴宴是躲不掉的，也不多言，点头道：“多谢长官记挂。那便走罢。”

******

待到四面窗户都被帘子捂得紧实的轿车七扭八拐良久终于停下，雪景空的胃里已经翻涌起阵阵恶心的滋味。

那司机下车替他开门，只瞥了一眼他发白的面色，便很有眼力见地低眉顺目：“先生受累。请随我来。”

雪景空稳着身子随他下车，进了正门后，司机掩上门离开了。

风如澈的二层洋楼称不上官邸，叫声宅子绰绰有余，显然配不上她在党内的官职。但雪景空此时站在前厅，环顾空无一人的别墅，吊灯打下明晃晃的光，又觉得稀奇。若她一个人住，再大些似乎更显寂寞了......

那边有人听得门廊处的动静，先是传来皮靴踏在木地板上的清脆声响，接着风如澈其人便合着她格外愉悦的声音入了雪景空眼帘。

她出现在他面前，伸手做了个邀请的姿势：“这般请先生过来，怎么也算风某唐突。雪先生请进。”

雪景空随她进了内厅，见她仍是这副军装打扮，甚至还配了枪，有意试探：“军座重情重义，竟还记得我这一面之缘的教书匠。倒是雪某，让军座枯等许久，还望军座毋怪。”

风如澈摘了手套丢在茶色玻璃小几上：“刚散会，没比你早到多少。本就是我请你来，幸好是让我等你。”

寒暄间便进了饭厅。这一厅更小了许多，灯泡子比大堂还稍暗，透过彩绘琉璃的罩子，渲染得屋里很有些罗曼蒂克的情调。再看灯下那不短不长一张方桌，竟是摆满了苏浙一代的名菜。便是打眼一瞧，也有春笋咸肉千张包、碧螺虾仁、清蒸鲈鱼、白汁圆菜，另有酒酿圆子、枣泥拉糕等数道甜品不一而足。

风如澈捕捉到了面前还拘谨的男人眼光里终于泄露的一丝波动，挑起一丝笑意：“先前猜想先生该到了想念家乡风味的时候，或许真让如澈猜对了？有些菜家里的厨子做不来，是从饭庄另叫的外食。”

雪景空这回真不知除了言谢还能说什么了。党国的将官请人吃鸿门宴的心思，从布菜的排场上都透露的一清二楚。

风如澈第一次伸手来拉他长衫外露出的一截白腕子，他没拒绝。

“坐。”

这顿饭他吃得并不勉强，久违的家乡味道确实令他松弛下来。在风如澈的招呼下一一尝过，甚至竟生出闲心，探究到些许改动过的滋味。诸如甜口淡了不少，清汤里多放了胡椒面。

饭后他询问关于字画的事，二人便去了书房。

令雪景空惊讶的是，风如澈所言“墨宝”非虚。其中不乏当世大师的佳作，更有两幅吴门画派的仕女图，评为珍宝亦不足惜，只是未曾想过会出现在这样一方小小的书房。

“先生出自吴地，该当知道这两幅仕女图的价值。”

雪景空看她戴着白手套，珍而重之地小心卷好画轴，内心揣度她收藏名画的因由。求得一幅应已是重金，她似乎还颇善收藏之道，不像附庸风雅的游戏。是替人办事，还是贿赂上级？

“军座志趣风雅，想来已是行家，雪某实在难有高见了。”

“先生今晚一直过谦，叫我风如澈便可。”她慢慢靠近他，“品评画作其实随心随性更好。心里头的标准多了，一叶障目，往往不识真实的美。先生说是吗？”

语毕已是把人逼至墙壁。

雪景空困在她的桎梏中，又被她的目光锁定着，穷途末路，退无可退。

白手套抚上他的脸颊的时候，他知道再如此被动下去，便不似来寻欢偷情的了。遂全身心吻上了风如澈的唇，一副渴慕良久的贪婪模样。

“呵，”一吻毕，风如澈把他按在墙上，拇指拭了他嘴角漏出的津液，调侃道，“乱糟糟。”

风如澈看起来没比他的女学生大多少，是一身戎装撑起了她的年龄和气场。被这样的女子耻笑，他复又缩回了教书先生的壳。

那双军靴在他面前站定，只一腿便轻松抵开了他的双腿朝两边分。还戴着白手套的手慢慢在他身上游走，展开他的身体，真也像对待那仕女图一般。

“若是我来评议，那仕女图上的美人也不及先生绝色之万一。”风如澈在他面前轻声说着，手上已是把人家长衫上的小扣解了大半，自己倒是衣冠楚楚：“今日便容我随心所欲，鉴赏一番先生罢。”

雪景空在她的抚摸揉搓下迷乱非常，惶然间看到离他们五步之外的镜子里，自己兵荒马乱的模样。

这样演就对了吗？他自问。

他和星商离扮做伴侣，但并不允许对方对自己做什么。真要上战场前，星商离也未曾为难他，隔着衣服在床上把他摆弄出这样那样的姿势，彼此具是囫囵地一个讲一个听。最后在他面红耳赤得快要烧死过去时，星商离甩给他一本册子，躲去隔壁了。

想来那本替他开智的画本，他也才只翻了小半。并不记得有此种站立的姿势。

镜中的男人骨头是软的，皮肤是红的，被女将官压在墙上，捽着胳膊扒去一层又一层的衣服。先是长衫掉在了脚边，再是中衣小褂，衬裤，都堆在一处。

待最后一件小裤也被扔在地上，他受不了背后冰凉的水门汀，下意识便投了怀送了抱。

他不曾往身下看，却也知道风如澈面上闪过的惊讶是为何。

那白手套又挑起他半勃的前端，后面本该是男子生长睾丸的地方，偏生长出一片娇嫩女穴。

风如澈停下动作，捡了个不轻不重的先说了：“先生......倒是准备得很干净。我道是自己为先生着想，不想先生竟也为阿澈着想。”

说完才慢慢滑向那女穴。粗糙的手套布料划拉着两片自渎都鲜少经历的娇嫩蚌肉，很快便被其中吐出的蚌汁浸湿。

风如澈一个使力把人翻过来掼在墙上。雪景空料不到她会骤然粗暴，胸口被激得一阵瑟缩，惊呼一声。她又抽了皮带三两下反绑住他的手腕，把人压牢了，扶着早已剑拔弩张的鸡巴，掰开那道软弱的缝儿，就着一丁点可怜的润滑径直捅了进去。

“啊——”他是痛得厉害了。被压住的身子扭也扭不得，直想往下滑。却还被身后的女人把着会阴往上提。

如此被冲撞了数十个来回，他只感觉到下体烫得像火烧，心却冷得如堕冰窟。

那蛇一样的阳物顺着他天生不该有的阴道，钻进他的肚子，肠胃，肝脾肺肾，最后盘踞了他的心，越勒越紧，终于彻底撕开了他。

脑海里嗡鸣的声音太吵，他错过了对方泻身时的耳语。

“鄙人倒是要感谢那位不知名的汉元帝了。”她亲了亲男人的肩背，解开了锁着他的皮带。

献上的这位昭君姐姐，投己所好，正中下怀。

风如澈拉上裤链，扶着他又喘了一会儿，对方才回过神来。

适逢此时，书房的门被扣响了三声。一个雪景空略熟悉的声音传进来。

“军座，送雪先生回去的车备好了。”

是中和园那日风如澈身边的副官。

******

风如澈窝在书案前的椅子上发呆。她下半身还回味着方才强暴了别人的蚀骨滋味，脑子里却回放着对方一言不发拾着衣服穿的模样，散了的刘海盖着大半张脸，看不见是什么表情。

他应该是被副官吓到了，没想到做这种事外面还会有人听墙角。

或许他以后会习惯的。以后......风如澈胡乱想着。

但一低头，她又看到了白手套上已经锈了的斑驳血迹。

他落红了。

......下回还是请白副官在外面等吧，检查过身上没有利器就得了。先生还是得有先生的礼遇。

******

车子不是送他来的那辆，司机换做了副官，雪景空的衣衫仪表也不再工整。

副官礼节性地问他住址，他轻声答了，但他相信他们早就摸得一清二楚。

然后他便不再管任何事，闭着眼靠着窗，感受自己的身体随汽车颠簸，好像浮萍一样。

相隔只不过几个时辰，来与去之间，一切都不同了。

如果有下次，她还会这样粗暴么？

在一众心绪间，他竟只捡出了这条......

—TBC—


	2. 章二 · 楼高不见章台路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九州天空城2 风如澈X雪景空（方无意）
> 
> GB 女攻 扶她X双xing（有弱化观感） 民国色戒AU 军座X先生
> 
> 背景只是借用时间线，其他一概胡扯！如有涉及到的非原剧人物皆是化名。

星商离接到雪景空的电报，自南京赶回北平居所的时候，雪景空已经独自挨过了发热，只是还带着未退尽的病气。

“归期定否？家中具好。甚念泸溪河味道，你若得空，且随意置点。”

电报字字如金也还是要发，他们担心发信会被风如澈半路给截了去。

雪景空称口馋是假，递暗号是真。按临行前的商议，若是电讯中出现“泸溪河”，便是事成了。

“咳......咳。”那人捧着热茶坐在桌边，笑道，“让你给我带的泸溪河的点心呢？拿出来我尝尝。”

星商离一直暗中审着他，知他这是既不想让自己为难，也不愿立刻谈及任务的事情，故意岔开话题罢了。只是他嗓音听着还哑，又看他桌上摊着教案，总忍不住要关心：“病了还不告假。”

雪景空摆摆手，起身去接他的行李：“无碍，烧得昏沉那两日正是周末。后头就退了，犯不着耽误学生们课业。”

小厨房里传来炉子上煨的中药的苦香，星商离也挑不出他什么毛病了，只好搭手帮他拆点心：“依样选了好些种。南方开春热得快，你也知道。你喜欢的马蹄糕放不久，不敢买。”

雪景空听闻自己喜欢的花样吃不着，本想假意怨怼他几句，但是看到油纸里包得工整的酥皮玫瑰饼，突然就变了神色，手上动作也蓦地一僵。

“怎么了？不喜欢这个？”星商离顺着他的目光看去。

“......没什么，”雪景空移开视线，慢慢开口，“风如澈那日请我用苏州菜，碰巧桌上有一盘。”

话题转至次，气氛突然冷却下来。星商离想不出该怎么回他，雪景空却不看他，憋着一口气把话都说了：“司机接我去她的别墅，上下两层，也不甚大，外加一个四面的院子，除了她没有别人。不知是不是......为了我把下人都遣了。一楼是会客厅和餐厅，二楼是书房和卧房。后来只有机会进到她的书房。她在收集字画，古今都有，价值不菲，我想这一点可以顺着追查下去。再有就是，之前中和园你我遇见那人，是她的副官，姓白。做事的时候......他应该一直会在外面。”

星商离忍着心痛听他把话倒完，去握他攥得死紧的手，却只碰到满手冰凉和潮湿。

雪景空几乎立刻把手抽出来，起身作势去小厨房看药：“真没了，就这些。”他最近委实对身体接触十分敏感且厌恶。

星商离一人在里屋默然。他好像忽然察觉到气闷一样，走过去把窗子打开。

窗外吹进的风掀起芽绿色的布帘。暮春的阳光总是这样，明明能从桌案直晒到床尾，耀得晃人眼，却带不上一丁点温度。

否则这屋里，隔开他们二人的，又怎会是这样刺人脊骨的冷气呢？

******

此后便又是漫长无音讯的等待。

“雪先生......先生！”耳边传来女学生的呼唤，雪景空才茫然回神。

“雪先生最近精神好像不是很好，会不会是因为前阵子带病授课，一直未歇好？”另一个长发姑娘也担忧道。

雪景空从她们手里接过剧社整理好的剧本：“只是寻常出神罢了，倒叫你们担心。”

她们选出来的毕业大戏，是这几年正红火的爱国话剧，《日出》。

“曹禺先生的戏本本都好，这本前年还叫国立戏剧学院搬上了舞台，”那短发女生露出向往的神色，“不知道我能不能选上女主角。”

雪景空笑着看向另一个女生：“我看禾臻也想当女主角呢，你俩现在是竞争对手了。”

两个女生便追赶笑闹着跑远，隐约还能听到长发姑娘的埋怨：“先生好端端的怎生挑破离间！”

雪景空失笑，摇了摇头，低头就着剧场里的光，打开了膝上的剧本。

首页便是剧情简介和人物小传。

那是抗战前的天津，学生出身的交际花陈白露周旋在包养她的银行家潘月亭和来“感化”她的竹马方达生之间的故事。

他一直往后读，越读越沉浸其中。

曹禺写那个雾重黑深的时代，让浪荡子尝贪得无厌而一朝既没，使富贵花享醉生梦死而黯然自杀，令赤心人徒家国理想而其力不足。

这十年流血漂橹，战事竟还未尽。他和陈白露一样，不过是十年前的太阳和十年后的太阳都照不到的人。

『太阳升起来了，黑暗留在后面。（她吸进一口凉气，打了个寒战，回转头来）但是太阳不是我们的，我们要睡了。』

“雪先生，今天的排练结束了，咱们该走啦。”学生们招呼他。

『你听我一句，你还是跟我走，不要再跟他们混，好不好？你看，（他指窗外）外面是太阳，是春天。』

她们已经清点了剧场，脸上还是刚下台疲惫又雀跃的神色。他头上的灯光一排排渐次熄灭，心里面却渐渐升起一股小火苗。

好在他前方还似有个目标，虽然那个目标只见过两面就要别他数月。还有些说不上是为了，却也的确想为之谋曙光的年轻人。

“先生，跟我们一起食宵夜去吗？”隔太远了，她们看不见他眼里有水光。

『你听！你听，太阳就在外面，太阳就在他们身上。』

“好，一起。”

******

芒种前后，雪景空终于再度坐上了风如澈的车。

他还认得两个月前送他回程的黑色轿车。那辆车依旧安静地停在师大西南门外，夏季的雨水冲刷着车窗，只有雨刷间或抬起，显示出车里有人的样子。

白副官把车窗摇下来冲他点点头，他几乎没有说什么，便合了油纸伞拉开了后座。

令他惊讶的是风如澈也在车上。她面有疲态，很放松地靠在后座，一双眼睛亮亮地看着他。

她今天穿着垫了肩的浅灰西装，衬衫扎在同一套的西装裤里，领带却被扯得松垮。

他没见过这样作摩登打扮的她。两个月好像真的很久，久到她的短发都长长了，烫了几个俏皮的大波浪。

他甫一坐进来，风如澈就靠过来，伸出胳膊要环他的脖子，活像个刚刚风流完的公子，还要宽慰被他冷落为他守了空房的佳人。

雪景空有些窘然，抬眼去瞄前座开车的白副官，发现对方毫无异状。

“先生想我罢？怎么这样盯着我看？”风如澈眨眨眼。

“风长官，我身上都是雨水，当心弄湿衣服。”他半推着她的肩。

“......自从认识先生，恍然也从隆冬到盛夏了呢。”风如澈放开他坐回去，表情讳莫如深，“却只来及见上两面。”

她看着窗户上的雨水模糊了街上的行人，自顾自道：“这两月我大多时间不在北平。中间回来过一趟，想着要来见你，又怕见了你便走不开了。”

雪景空只当这是调情的玩笑话。风如澈继承父辈的职位，理当知道该做什么，不该做什么。

他正思索着如何套问她外出的缘由，忽得觉到身上一暖。

带着风如澈温度的西装罩在了他身上。“这个季节的雨水来得急，打伞没甚么用，淋了还是冷吧？”她复又从手包里拿出帕子替他擦发上的水，“看你一直缩着手。”

“披着罢。”她把手探进西装下面，碰到他无意识攥紧的指骨。他赶紧放开掌心，又被她趁虚而入整个握住微凉的手。

只着衬衫的风如澈更显匀称笔挺，甚至有点单薄。就像她的手，温暖干燥，却还是女孩子的柔软。

雪景空感受到她在外套下面偷偷挠自己的手心，眼睛却乌溜溜的很是无辜。渐渐他发现那双眸子里自己的影子在放大：“......是有点想你。”他低头吻上了她。

久别重逢的气氛很微妙，使得他们这个吻的味道都缱绻起来。

雪景空啄着她的唇含了一会儿，风如澈渐渐反客为主，扣着他的手把人圈在座椅之间，撬开他的嘴，霸道地侵占他的口腔。

一时间车内只有敲打车窗的骤雨声，和唇舌相绕的缠绵水声。

最后风如澈先放开了他，二人呼出的热气扑在一处。

她的眼神已经变得危险：“现在不是想你了，是想要你了。”

******

这一回车子停了在离东华门不远的三立公寓楼下。

风如澈拉扯着雪景空进了高级公寓的门，先把人压在门上从胸口一路摸到了大腿根儿。

“刚刚回头看什么呢？”她搜得很仔细，手法却带着情欲，“怕小白跟上来？”

雪景空被她说中，脸上挂了抹红。

风如澈检查完毕，松开他后退一步：“他不会在这了。去洗个热水澡吧，驱驱寒。”

这间公寓很干净，日用品也不多。雪景空只随意环顾了一圈，便推测出风如澈不常居此处。除了起居室、卧房和书房，还有一间屋子房门紧闭，不知是否上了锁。

他除了湿衣站在花洒下，温热的流水自头顶浇下，整个人被暖汽包裹得很放松。

“咔哒。”门开了，他知道她会进来的。

风如澈拉开帘子，兀自走进水幕里，一双手臂攀上他的肩，他们很自然地又开始接吻。

她仅穿着的衬衫很快被水湿透，裹在身上勾勒出年轻女子窈窕的线条，敞开的衣服下是性感的胸衣和内裤。她贴在男人身上，有意无意地蹭着他。

雪景空第一次主动伸手抱住她，一边吻她一边把手探进她的衣服。两人调换了位置，他在她背后垫上一只胳膊免得她被瓷砖冰着。

水流顺着他们的湿发汩汩流下，风如澈抵着他的前额小声说：“原来先生喜欢我这个样子。”

雪景空拦住她探向自己腿心的手，无奈道：“只是不喜欢你为什么每次都要站着来。”

“哪有每次......”风如澈嗔道，把脸贴在他胸口，“那你抱我出去。”

于是湿掉的衬衣被留在浴室，短短几步去卧房的地板上留下点滴的水迹。

他把她放在床上，二人身体发梢，眼底心底皆是湿漉漉。可能连绵的淫雨总让人柔软多情。

雪景空覆在她身上，慢慢除掉她最后的衣服。他的鼻梁高挺，蹭过她的面颊，颈窝，胸口，小腹，却不真的吻下去，呵出来的轻浅呼吸像是带着温度的羽毛落在身上，所过之处点起一缕缕电流。

他其实出于初学者的本能，想着这样循序渐进。在风如澈体会来，却是他给予得吝啬。

“先生知道治学不可浅尝辄止，其实这上床的道理也是一样。”

于是上一回他心里的疑问，此时终于有了回答。

风如澈拉他在自己身上分腿跪着，一只巧手温柔地探进湿润的穴道，小心摸索起来。

一开始他还能不认输地撑住身子看她的眼睛，逐渐陌生的痒意流窜开来，腰杆塌了下去，头低垂着埋在风如澈颈边的枕头里。

“分好，别夹腿。”她在他耳边柔声命令。

风长官好整以暇地玩弄着他的下身，听他在自己耳边喘得越来越急促，突然没首没尾地问道：“你都知道我什么？”

两根手指刚好拧过他脆弱的小豆，雪景空冲到下身的血液骤然又冲到了头顶。

他这是在被审问吗？她查到了什么？她怀疑他吗？

那根手指复又极轻柔地挑开他闭合的屏障，继续着指奸的刑讯：“先生说不出话来了？”

他在浑噩中挣扎着启齿，不知自己答得是否圆滑：“知道......你是党国的将领......你喜欢......字画......不知道的更多......啊——！不知道你去哪......要等多久......有没有别人......”

风如澈看着他额角的汗，亲了亲他哆嗦的唇。

“算了......”她心里蓦地一软，扶着雪景空的腰，让他对准自己慢慢坐下来。

吞到尽头的时候两人抱在一起发出喟叹。雪景空得到肖想的填充终于满足，几乎刺激得流出泪来。

风如澈顺着他未干透的头发：“问你什么都老老实实回答，你怎么管得住你的学生呀。”

“唔......”他在她身上缓缓动着，渐渐找着了一丝主动权，“她们哪有你顽劣......”

还好你遇见的是我。风如澈看着男人动情的时候发红的眼尾和生涩的动作，心想。还好是落在我手里。

直到大雨不知何时停歇，西晒的斜阳照进房间给床上一对交叠的肉体镀上温暖的柔光，风如澈才在倦意中听到那人小声的沉吟。

“因为是你。”雪景空说。

******

白副官比约定地还晚了一个小时才前来，天色已经黑了。

他看出风如澈对那位先生格外上心，因此行事便谨慎起来。

他试探着敲了敲卧房紧闭的门，轻声道：“军座，车已经备好了。”

门内传来一阵窸窣，接着是几不可闻的脚步声，而后传来风如澈压低过的声音：“今日就不必了。”

白副官顿了顿，那边又继续说：“今晚他在我这儿。”

“是。”这是第一次。

风如澈绕回床上，把昏睡过去的人捞回自己身边。“小雪，不想睡在你女人怀里吗？”

******

这之后风如澈便一直留在北平。

有次她心情好，耐着暑气靠在车门上等他下学。见他出门，便递上一碗掐算好时间买到的刨冰。

“好吃的很，你尝尝。”那凉飕飕的纸碗被贴在他面上。

雪景空看着身后面露惊异的学生们，她们瞅着风如澈的打扮和肩章隔了老远直打量：“你们早些回去吧。”又转过来对风如澈无奈道：“街边小吃，也就你稀罕。”

他俩见面也不总是做那上床泄欲的事了。风如澈摸清了星商离并非他的伴侣，愈发妄为起来。

他们有时会去别墅，更多时候呆在安静的三立公寓。

风如澈从书房里出来的时候，雪景空正靠在床头就着台灯读新发售的《文学季刊》。

“又头疼了？”他耐着性子，放下手上的书，依然从不直问她工作上的事，“过来我帮你按按。”

风如澈便疲惫地倒在他腿上，任他服务：“真想递辞呈不做了。”

雪景空手上一顿。

风如澈自下方盯着他的神色：“不好吗？到时候我就当个普通人。去你班上做插班生？”

“你倒想得美，”雪景空笑了，手上的动作继续，“委员长会放过你吗？”

“唉......也是......”

雪景空替睡过去的年轻女子垫好枕头，盖好被子。复又小心起身，去厨房倒温开水。

回卧房的路上他再次路过那扇从未开启过的房门，把手上似乎都落了一层薄灰。

他看了看卧房里疲惫睡去的风如澈，慢慢将手搭上了门把。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雪雪现在是，“假如生活强奸了你，不能反抗，就学会享受”哈哈。  
> 这一章，两个人都对对方释放出一点我喜欢你的信号，互相试探（pua）。以为对方上钩的时候，会不会把自己也搭进去了呢？我也想尝试一些小性感的场面，所以阿澈这次穿西装衬衫色诱！  
> 章一标题出自咏王昭君的《咏怀古迹》，“群山万壑赴荆门，生长明妃尚有村”。同时暗示无数能人志士前赴后继地牺牲自己，奔向解放的前线。  
> 章二标题出自《蝶恋花》，“自玉勒雕鞍游冶处，楼高不见章台路”。原文就是风尘女子看不见前路的意思，应了陈白露的故事，也有意呼应雪先生这段颇为迷茫的时期。


	3. 章三 · 明月楼高休独倚

******

“军座，委员长的祭红釉瓶已经送上来了。”

风如澈戴上手套，接过白副官递过来的锦匣。

他们此时正坐在上海拍卖行的雅间里。一周前她奉命来沪，代委员长拍下这尊送给夫人的礼物。

风如澈打开盒子，入目的先是一张拍卖行附赠的手书。

“胆样银瓶玉样梅，北枝折得未全开。为冷落寞空山里，唤入诗人几案来。”风如澈念道，“是杨万里咏瓶中梅的诗。他们倒是有心。”

“军座时常出入此间，实属他们的贵客，”白副官笑道，“这不是应当的吗？”

“已近腊月，确实快到了赏梅花的季节。”风如澈抚着长颈削肩的胆式瓶，眼神温柔，“委员长如此有心，夫人一定会喜欢的。”

白副官注意到她的神情，心下了然。

风长官继承父辈的军职后，深谙自己只是一颗制衡各方势力的棋子。她直截向委员长表明了供其驱策的决心，从此逢场作戏，虚与委蛇，看似多情，实则薄情。

这许多年，他只见过她为了应酬，在蓝颜与红粉之间周旋。她替委员长换取的东西无数，却从不交出真心。

何意百炼钢，化为绕指柔。白副官知道，这都是因为上个冬天在风雪中闯进戏苑的那位先生。

她为了不引起上面的注意，已经减少了和雪景空见面的次数，只是为了避免委员长亲自着人去查他的底细。

风如澈没有注意到白副官的走神。她收好委员长的宝贝瓶子，嘴上不说，心里突然领会到偷偷送礼物的兴奋和愉悦。

从前来沪上，不是去港口、拍卖行，就是开不完的会。她差点忘了这里也是最时髦的购物都会。

她正盘算着找时间去一趟南京路的百货商行，忽然听得楼下开始起拍下一件竞品。

“下一件藏品，宋代徽宗画轴《雪江归棹图》。”

风如澈神情一动。

“起首远山平缓，江面无波。中段白雪封山，江河彼岸隐现。此作以小舟泊岸、行客萧条来绘暮色。右上角有赵佶瘦金书‘雪江归棹图’，左下角钤‘宣和殿制’印并‘天下一人’花押。卷后五家题记。”

“小白，这是件宝物。”

白副官跟她数年，在收藏一道也是半个行家。然而他却提醒道：“军座，你忘了海上还漂着......”

“不，这次非抢不可。”风如澈扬手打断了他，目光瞬间锐利了起来，“委员长那里你帮忙瞒着。这件我自己买。”

白副官顺着她的目光往楼下望去，发现一名作西服文明杖打扮的洋人正在竞价。此人神情惬意，整晚不见动作，极有可能事先听到风声，只为这件“大轴”之国宝。

“军座，已竞至黄金一百两了。”

风如澈沉吟道：“不多。这幅图乃徽宗真迹，入过乾隆内府。应是伪满政权倒台后，从小白楼流散到民间的。”

她拿过笔来，在雅间的一张红笺上画了两笔，递给白副官。

“这......”白副官一惊。是拍卖行专门为雅间客人“作弊”用的令笺。下了令笺的客人，便是愿意以高出最终叫价三成的价格交易竞品。

“去吧，”风如澈眨眨眼，“我又不是第一次从洋人手里抢东西。”

******

风如澈披好大氅，步下雅间的时候，发现那位洋绅士正在楼梯口等她。

“我只是想知道，和我一样有眼光的名士，是什么样的人。”那鹰钩鼻的外国人操着一口生涩的中文，“没想到......”

“名士算不上，”风如澈笑道，“既然大家是在拍卖行，某便做一回非君子，只管横刀夺爱了。”

对方听不甚懂她的调侃，只是看着白副官手中的画匣，颇有些不舍：“这位小姐可知，溢价三成，已经超出了这幅画的估价。”

“既是国宝，何谈溢价？世传有绪，永存吾土，是为无价。”

语毕，她和洋绅士互相欠身告别，步出了拍卖行。

******

白副官在前座开车，时不时透过后视镜偷瞄后座面有菜色的风如澈。

世传有绪，永存吾土，说得漂亮，还不是钱不够了要去汇丰银行开老爹的小金库。

车子驶过南京路百货商行的时候，风如澈叫停了车。

“找个地方等我，我去买件东西。”

约莫一个小时，风如澈回到车上的时候，手里多了一个小袋子，还塞给白副官一个热乎乎的糕团子。

“等饿了吧，都到饭点了，先吃点东西垫着。”她面上红扑扑的。看来卖货的女招待哄了她不少好听的。

白副官装作对她手里的小袋子不感兴趣的样子，说道：“军座会疼人了。只不过糕团子是雪先生爱吃的罢！”

风如澈咳了一声，窘道：“你倒是会呛人了。”

“也挺好，”白副官心里想着，“是有人情味的风长官了。”

取道银行回别馆的时候，已是华灯初上。

上海前租界的洋楼和北平的胡同大相径庭。在北平久居了数月，如今看着霓虹闪烁的夜上海，风如澈有很强的身处异地的感受。电车的缆线纵横交错在头顶，这里的天空不像北平一样深邃开阔。

从前她也常奔波于几个港口城市，更远的广州都去过。但从未像现在这样，深切感受到一座城市的陌生，只因她不可能在这里遇见那个人的背影。

“军座......公馆前有人，”白副官定了定神，“好像是......雪先生。”

雪景空等在风如澈衡山路上的洋楼前，已经很久了。

上海入冬了一段时间，路两边梧桐树的叶子却还未落尽。一阵寒风掠过，枝头哗哗散落着纷扬的黄叶。一束淡黄的路灯光恰好自他头上打下来，显着这高挑男人格外萧索孑然的样子。他本想抬手紧紧大衣领子，不料却先遮了对面照过来的车灯。

风如澈急急下车，一边朝他奔来，一边就要解了大氅往他身上披，脸上是还没调整好的惊讶：“你......怎么来了？”

“不是你叫我来的吗？”雪景空见了她，也抑不住地开心起来，略失了血色的薄唇勾起好看的弧，连他自己都没有发觉，“我无家可归，来你这投宿了。”

******

十日前，北平三立公寓。

红丝绒窗帘拉得很紧，室内不辨晨昏，只有书桌上一盏绿罩台灯亮着暖黄的光。

风如澈将有些发汗的身子贴近仰躺在桌面上的男人，松开扣住他腕子的手，复又把他盘在自己腰间的腿压向胸口。

灯光只能照亮她一边的侧脸，这让她的表情深不可测起来。

她直直注视着身下人涣散的眼眸，发了狠地挺动，嘴上却温柔诱哄不断：“小雪，你舒服吗？我弄得你舒服吧，你看看你出了多少水？”

入秋之后风如澈减少了和他见面的次数，距离二人上一次幽会已经过去大半月。雪景空刚踏进公寓就被风如澈沉默地压在床上办了。她留心控制了力道，但雪景空有一段时间未经人事，被进入的时候还是蹙着眉轻哼了出来。

第一次结束后的温存，他们靠在一起说了不少悄悄话。而后风如澈去冲淋浴，雪景空趁这段时间绕去了她的书房。

书桌很整洁，除了黄铜台灯、白锡笔筒、一些空白的信纸外几乎不见陈设。他伸手拉了拉抽屉，依然是锁住的。

就像那次他搭上的门把手。重要的东西都会被锁住。只有摆出来的，才是风如澈愿意展示给他看的部分。

红木镶玻璃的书柜倒是可以看到里面的陈设，大多还是之前他熟悉的典籍、图鉴。然而挪开摆在趁手处的青花缠枝玉壶春瓶，后面居然多了几本日语的教辅书。

“在看什么？”风如澈突然把下巴垫在他肩头，整个人还带着氤氲的水汽，在冬日里暖和得很。

雪景空想得入神，全未注意她何时来到身后的，一时把所想的话问了出来：“你在学日语？”

风如澈神色淡淡，随手掩上了柜门：“是，最近要和日本人打交道。”

“不过，”她转到他身前，一边索取一个深吻，一边把人压倒在书案上，“我更想和先生打‘交道’......”

或许是这再一次的地点格外刺激，风如澈不再压抑。雪景空被迫让她言语间的引导钻进自己脑子，一开始还能咬紧牙关不予理会，渐渐理智便失了守。

风如澈问他舒服吗？当然是舒服的，他腹中时刻过电一般，分分秒秒都承受着被击穿的快感。

风如澈问他想不想要？他乖乖点头，如果对方这时候停下来，他一定会忍不住哭着缠上她的脖子自己坐上去。

“小雪......”风如澈顺着他汗湿的发丝，腰肢进退不停，“你真好看......让人......忍不住总想疼你......”

“啊、阿澈——”雪景空攥紧了她的手腕。

“你再多叫我几声罢......”

“阿澈......阿澈——我要......呃——！”

“是要我......还是要到了？”风如澈把他翻过去趴在桌上，抽出又插入地瞬间激起那人一声宛转的呻吟。雪景空悬了太久的腿骤然落地几乎站不住。

他伸手胡乱找着着力点，不慎扯熄了身旁最后一盏灯。

黑暗吞没他们的一瞬，炙热的暖流也涌进他的小腹深处。

“哈啊——啊——！”

风如澈卸了力覆在他背上，一下一下沿着他的脖子吻向肩背、脊骨，温热的手掌在冬夜里抚慰着他还细细抖着的身躯。

“小雪，你表现得很好。”风如澈餍足而坦诚地夸奖道，“我很舒服......”

雪景空还泛着迷糊，而且他是真的累了。但隐约中他却觉得来自风如澈的肯定迎合了自己心底潜藏的目的，那股奇怪感觉逐渐明朗成熨帖与满足交织的快意。

“小雪，你在笑......”

有一只温柔手在试探着轻轻摩挲他的唇。

他笑了吗？

“十二月七日，”耳边的声音说，“我会去一趟上海，你来找我吗？”

“......太远了，我不要去......”

“衡山路151号，你想来便来。”

******

“怎么，原来这才是你来上海的真实目的？”

风如澈正陪雪景空站在璇宫剧院的后台。他俩躲在不碍事的角落偷偷勾手指，看雪景空的学生们忙前忙后做着登台前最后的准备。

师大话剧社的《日出》作为优秀学生剧目，受邀来上海公演，参加中华学生戏剧节。不少学生第一次来大上海，一边兴奋雀跃，一边又为待会的演出紧张。

雪景空一早拉着她起床梳洗，神秘兮兮地请白副官把车开到中正东路，临近了才说要请她看话剧。

风如澈在后台待得久了渐渐觉到冷。这里不像公馆有暖气，只得紧了紧自己的绒披肩，又往雪景空身边挤了挤。

“这回知道冷了？大冬天的非要穿洋裙。”雪景空把她往怀里搂过来。

“还不是你守口如瓶，”风如澈顺势倚在他肩头轻轻在他胸口画着圈，“我以为你要准备独一无二的约会呢，这才打扮得这么隆重。”

路过的三五个女学生里有和风如澈搭过话的，看到他们依在角落里浓情蜜意，即使不便打扰，也故作嬉笑地冲先生好一番挤眉弄眼，然后交头接耳互相拉扯着跑远了。

“先生呀，你说，她们是不是认我作师娘了啊？”

雪景空顺着她的卷发，她的头发彻底长长了：“这师娘怎么打扮得像个Princess？”

但即使是在外人看来，他们也是相配的。二人具是高挑的衣架子。往常在北平教书，雪景空不好意思穿风如澈给他置的衣服。这次出远门来见她，总算把那些马甲西装呢大衣通通堆在了身上。此时格外像个“资产阶级”。

之后话剧开场，昏暗的剧场里，两人座位紧挨在一起，恍惚间同时勾起二人头一回在中和园听戏的回忆，心里各自有各自的芜杂。

风如澈偷偷从手袋里取出她的皮质小盒子，甫一打开，里面的东西便被台上的光映得闪亮。

她立时掩上盖子，瞄了一眼身侧的雪景空，发现对方并未注意，便松了口气。

雪景空正专注看着学生们的表演，心里欣慰一半，对剧情的动容又一半。风如澈扣上他的手时，他只当对方想要牵手，正准备反握回去的时候，突觉腕上一圈凉意。

风如澈给他扣上了一支腕表。是时兴的天梭表。

“咳，本来想回北平送你的......”舞台上的学生正表演着灯红酒绿的欢场，舞台下的军官反倒格外纯情起来，“早知你会来，带你去挑就好了......”

雪景空有些惊讶地眨眨眼。

“你选的，我很喜欢。”

那圈凉意里带着对方因为犹疑而染上的掌心的温度，很微不足道，但他感受得到，他很......喜欢。

风如澈赶紧岔开话题：“我不喜欢这个话剧。”

“怎么了？”

“大家演得很好，”她说，“但不管是潘月亭还是方达生，都救不了陈白露。”

她注视着台上正慷慨激昂与潘月亭对峙的方达生，目光更加灼灼：“我不是投机商，不会贪得无厌自掘坟墓。我也不是那穷书生，空谈理想却软弱无能。”

“如果是我，”她握紧雪景空的手，捕捉到一丝转瞬即逝的颤抖，“只要他想，我会把他带走。我给他明天的太阳。”

******

二人看过谢幕悄悄离场的时候，黄昏的晚霞已经在路的尽头铺陈开。

许久未得闲的风如澈，抬头不愿错目地欣赏着难得一见的景致。叮叮当当的电车在他们身边驶过，雪景空无奈地拉住她叫她当心。

“刚刚不是还怕冷，怎么现在又不愿意坐车了？”

“还是冷的，”穿洋裙的女人快步往前跃了两步，又回身跺着脚下的牛津鞋，指着路旁的小店，“所以先生陪我喝碗小馄饨吧。”

老板乐呵呵地呈上两碗鸡汤馄饨后，雪景空失笑地看着风如澈往汤里洒了一通辣油。

“平时上海人用不上的调料，都被你加了去。”

“阿澈只有吃辣才不会冷呢。”她撒娇道。

正值饭点，来往的食客热热闹闹，老板忙前忙后，小店里暖烘烘的蒸汽留驻了他们这寻常情侣般的时光。

“我一直不明白，你为何总对这些小摊子情有独钟？”雪景空看她碗中快见了底，从自己碗里捞出两三只馄饨舀进她碗里。

“跟老头子们吃饭局，烟酒气太重。”风如澈并不跟他客气，“一顿饭吃下来，想得都是他们的弦外之音，食不知味。”

跟我就不用想了吗？

“你是自己偷跑来的？”风如澈突然发问，一张俊脸还埋在碗里。

他心中一凛。

“何谓偷跑？只是那日你问我的时候，并未确定会随剧社一道过来......”

风如澈拭了拭嘴角，深深看了他一眼。

“这样啊。”她把装表的盒子推至雪景空面前，“那还有这个也一并给你。”

雪景空打开盒子，里面是一把钥匙。他听到自己心中有什么被随之开启的声音。

“是三立公寓的门钥匙，”她说，“你拿着一把。白副官不接你的时候......”

“我能，问你一个问题吗？”他骤然打断道，“你来上海，究竟是来做什么的？”

小店外的暮色已在不知不觉间降临，风如澈注视着寒夜里乍起的西风裹挟着街角的碎叶向远方翻滚而去，一字一句说道——

“来做点有意义的事。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 宋徽宗的《雪江归棹图》是民国爱国收藏家张伯驹先生花重金买下，后捐赠故宫博物院的。这里借用了画作的身世背景。同时“世存有绪，永存吾图”也是老先生的原话，向先生致敬。  
> 2\. 璇宫剧院在45-49年间上演过一些学生组织的爱国话剧，觉得还蛮合适的，就选了它。为此看了一篇民国剧院研究的博士论文hhh更多冷知识get  
> 3\. 第三章感觉写成流水账了，对不起对不起。  
> 4\. 上一章“楼高不见章台路”，既然如此，自然“明月楼高休独倚”。雪雪这不就来找阿澈了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 太刺激了，第一次尝试民国文风，圆了一直以来的心愿。我感觉后面开起车来肯定又跑偏了，但是前半截写得很尽兴，真·拼了老命推敲。
> 
> 为了这个开头复盘了色戒，查了很多资料，有机会学到了好些民国的知识。虽然可能看不出来我学习了啥，但是留下来的都是挑选后的结果。比如阿澈选《汉宫秋》来调戏小雪。
> 
> 小雪对应王佳芝，无党派。星商离对应邝裕民/梁润生，我党的。阿澈对应易先生，党国的。但是阿澈不搞情报审讯啦，设定上她在这个位子只是因为继承他爹和他爹的叔叔，和剧里一样，为了制衡党内权利分配那种。后面会讲到，阿澈有自己的事情要做。
> 
> 目前的时间是1946年初，民国三十五年。二人初见在正月之后，正式搞上在开春3月的时候吧。
> 
> 如果有幸更完的话，我会拉一个时间线总结的。
> 
> 总体时间跨度只在46-49年间，大环境是内战期，但真的只是借个时间节点而已。再扩展久了我驾驭不了，也不会真的搞些谍战什么的。除了时间线大部分都是胡编的！除了菜谱医院戏院大学...考据起来，国民党内部是没有军座这种称呼的，都是电视剧里骗人哒。所以我这篇也是骗人的，大家看文娱乐到就好。
> 
> 风目前没有识破雪的身份。她只是敏锐地觉得有什么力量在推着雪把他往她这里送，因为之前也有人这样做过。但雪是不同的，让她想要忽略这些。
> 
> 就这样，希望我能写出下一章！


End file.
